Cooking food in a manner which drains the unwanted and unhealthy fat away from the food is a practice commonly utilized. Carcinogenic smoke emitted from burning the fat during grilling, broiling, or other cooking processes is a common outcome to cooking in this manner. Various ways to deal with carcinogenic smoke during cooking are known and various ways to deal with draining unwanted fat are known.
Various attempts have been made to provide cooking enclosures. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,618, issued in the name of Davidson, describes a portable cooking apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,449, issued in the name of Levin, describes a disposable foil grill.
U.S. Patent No. 2008/0,056,624, issued in the name of Chudley, describes a sealable bag for cooking upon a heating appliance.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many such devices are only suited for draining fat from foods. Others are only suited to protect the food from carcinogens. Accordingly, there exists a need for cooking enclosure without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.